Shaken Dynasty
by tempest nore
Summary: He would always be the sweet rurouni. Because smiling helps numb the pain. Full summary inside. Revised.
1. Prolouge

Shaken Dynasty By Dark-luv-dove 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I'm simply playing around with its characters. Also, my inspiration came from a book called, The Flight of The Romanovs, by John Curtis Perry and Constantine Pleshakov. I will be following the general storyline, if you could call it that, of that book so I do not own that either, I'm simply borrowing it for my uses. And don't worry people, I'm not copying the book at all, just using information found in it and following the general plot, just like someone would follow the plot of Cinderella or Rapunzel. Get it? So don't go reporting me for plagiarism, because that's not true. Got it? Good.

First to Wanderer1 Thanks for being my first reviewer! I completely agree with you, like I said, the second part was exceptionally bland. I understand how that section may seem like it was written by a 5 year old. Thanks to your wonderful review, I've decided to rewrite that section of the chapter and replace the old one. Hope you approve of this. I really appreciate you giving your criticism and comments, and I beg you to please keep doing so.

So here goes the rewrite: (I will still use the first part, but the second section will be revised…a lot.)

… a flashback

'…' someone's thoughts

"…" speech

(…. ) my comments throughout the story

Full Summary: AU (A/M and K/K Again, couples will be added at request) Fivefriends, Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, and Karou stumble upon a mystical power that draws them back to the Russia in the era of the Romanovs. Together, they go through 300 hundred years of a grand, twisted history. From the first Romanov Tsar, Nicholas, the Iron Tsar, all the way up to the tragic story of The Last Grand Duchess, Anastasia. They learn all the anguish and suffering behind the mask of elegance the Romanov Dynasty wore. They finally experience the intrigue and drama of the royal life and realize being royalty is not all that it's cut out to be. Join them as they see an extraordinary, yet heart-rending family saga unfold before their eyes. Watch as the five determined friends fight for their dignity, and their lives

Life's tough and you have to deal. It's easier with friends around.

So from reading the summary, you probably think its all like this big historical thing. Well actually, its more focused on their lives and their relationships with one another. The "mystical power" stuff is a way to make the story more interesting because it adds an element of adventure. It's a perfect way to get the characters into situations they wouldn't normally be in in real life.

Sound good? Not sure? Why don't you read for yourself?

Prologue 

123 years ago, on March 1 881, a terrible tragedy struck Russia. It was a day that no person could ever forget.

Two huge explosions shook the air in St. Petersburg at precisely 1:45 on a normal Sunday afternoon. The civilians blissfully unaware of what tragic event was unfolding on Millionnaya Street, leading to the White Palace. There, the imperial emperor, Alexander Nikolaevich II lay in the arms of his brother, the Grand Duke Michael Nikolaevich, bleeding his guts out. A grenade had exploded, and crushed both his legs. The right on was still somewhat intact, though mangled, while the left leg was left in a bloody, crushed, shapeless mess. Deep red blood drenched the emperor's face, making it look like he had no face at all. The force of the grenade had split his abdomen open and chipped pieces of his gold wedding ring and embedded them into the tender flesh of his right hand. As he lay on the ground, bleeding his life away, Alexander II uttered one last wish, " Quickly, home… to the palace…die there."

Cossacks carried the dying tsar up the long stairs of the White Palace, leaving a trail of bright red droplets of blood on the floor. Once set down in his deathbed, his court physician arrived, and examined the tsar. When the physician was asked how much longer the emperor had on this earth, the sober, heart shattering reply was, " Ten or fifteen minutes."

Alexander II 's son and heir Alexander Nikolaevich III was at his father's bedside, contemplating his father's reign and life. He was angered by his father's actions during his time as a monarch. His father had been strongly for reform, which was taken as a sign of weakness. He had freed the serfs, given Russia free press, limit on corporal punishment and even trial by jury. Many radicals despised him for this, thus explaining his violent assassination. With his death, also came the death of the Romanov's chance to be remembered in history as the dynasty that led Russia into its modern life. Determined, he knew what he would have to accomplish during his rule, he would crush the sweeping monster of reform that was quickly spreading like a fire through the nation's heart.

Great masses gathered in the palace and all around it, praying for their perishing tsar, some perhaps hoping against the inevitable. As a sign of devotion and love a few lucky citizens even dipped their fingers and handkerchiefs in his sacred blood that was carried from his chamber. At 3:35 PM, the former Russian emperor was pronounced dead, and as the title of tsar was passed from father to son, all persons fell to their knees in silent reverence as the snow gently drifted from the heavens above.

(The next part is the one that is to be rewritten. )

123 Years Later

March 8, 2004

Karou sighed. There was nothing to do on a dreary day like this. It was making them all fidgety and they tended to snap at each other more often than usual. Especially her. She remembered how she had harshly responded when Misao had helpfully suggested that they find something to do. The result was uneasy glances and the already heavy tension thickening even more.

Karou sighed again as she mentally reprimanded herself for that. She hated how she always lost control of her temper like that. One of the less appealing traits she had inherited from her father. She was the spitting image of her father, not just by appearance, but by characteristic traits as well. Over the years, she had grown close to her father, seeing how her mother was always traveling and could barely spare the time of day for her daughter. Her eyes welled up at the thought; her mother was more concerned with her financial position than Karou. Blinking, Karou tried to keep the tears away, but the more she tried, the more they came, threatening to spill. She would've rather been homeless than have a mother who was never there. She suddenly hated her mother. If only she had been there more, maybe her father wouldn't have-wouldn't have killed himself. When she found out, Karou was numb with shock. Her father loved her didn't he? Why did he leave her? That day, all Karou could think was that he didn't really care about her, letting her tears speak for themselves rather than talk to all the sympathetic relatives and strangers. That was, what it seemed like, a long time ago. In truth, it had only been what? 4 years? It doesn't sound like a long time, but for Karou, it was. She had been handed, like a possession, to various family members, but ended up having to leave them because they couldn't support her, or didn't want her. Ever since then, she learned to be wary of people, and she often came off as snippy, unfeeling, and disdainful to most strangers and even to some family and distant friends. Finally she had settled down with her aunt Akiko ("bright light"), whom was kind enough to take her in even though she already had a daughter, Misao Makimachi. Karou was already 15 years old at the time.

When she moved in, she was immediately enrolled in Takeo Highschool. Karou had a hard time adjusting to being with such a large group of people at all times, especially since these people expected her to be lively and social. Karou desperately wanted to have people like her, lacking affection in her life, so she was.

Everyday, she put on a fake, cheery smile and acted perky and peppy all day long until she got back to her room, where her mask of vivacity would slip off and she would crumble on her bed. She kept this up for so long she fooled herself sometimes. Even so, during the day, when Karou lost her temper, her mask would slip off again, if only for a second, but everyone during those few precious moments got to see the real Karou. Not the one that was a sunny, cheerful, ball of happiness all the time, but a bitter, sorrowful Karou still tormented by memories of her past. No one liked to see her like this. Yet they were helpless to aid her. So her friends acted as if there was nothing wrong, while inside, they fretted and worried about Karou, and what might happen to her if she let this-this monster to take over her life. There was one person in particular that unusually interested her. Himura Kenshin.

He had been sent to a Juvenile Delinquent Center when he was just at the young age of 14. He had murdered a whole slew of people, to avenge his dead parents who had been murdered by the gang formerly known as Edom. A strange name for a murderous mob for sure, but by word of mouth, it was spread that the name meant blood.(The name Edom really does mean blood, at least one definition of it.)

And this was a fitting title for this particular gang, because the members were particularly fond of money, and they would do anything to get their hands on some. That included shedding blood. Kenshin's father was a rich businessman and his mother, a successful lawyer. It was not a surprise that his family was very well off. In this case however, this was a bad thing. Edom targeted his parents as their next target because of their impressive wealth and also perhaps because of the fact that Kenshin's mom was a lawyer in a case against their most trusted member. Nyoko Himura ( Nyokomeans Gem) did not go through 7 years of law school for nothing. She won the case and sent one of Edom's most valuable members to jail for life. They obviously held a grudge.

After spending three years in the Juvenile Delinquent Center, Kenshin had changed from a happy young teenager, to cold, and indifferent, pushing a wall up between himself and others, still mourning the loss of his parents. He was a bitter and detached person who didn't care what happened to him when he moved in with his uncle, Hiko. But Hiko was a strict uncle; he would not take that kind of attitude from his nephew. So Kenshin found a new way to deal with his problems. He was always happy. He soon became the ever so patient, gentle, kind, even-tempered rurouni that all his friends know him as. Though inside his outer shell, his soul was in turmoil, not wanting to continue on like this; but Kenshin silenced it. He would always be the sweet rurouni. Because smiling helps numb the pain.

End 

AN: so was that better? I know I didn't get to introduce all the characters, but don't worry, in time I will. I had to do these two because I'm using them as my main characters. I don't know much about Kenshin's parents or Karou's for that matter, so I will make up their pasts so that they fit my story. I hope you think this is better than my first attempt. Please leave your comments in a review.


	2. As Night Falls

Shaken Dynasty

By dark-luv-dove

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. No suing me.

AN: So this story is sometime I started quite a long time ago and I completed a prolouge and later revised it. Since then, I discontinued writing it. (Which really wasn't that big of a deal because since it was a fairly new story, not many readers. ) So I recently pulled up the document and found that it still interested me. As a result, I am continuing this story in hopes that my old readers, if there were any will continue reading and that I may capture the interest of many new readers.

Full Summary:

AU (A/M and K/K Again, couples will be added at request) Five friends, Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, and Karou stumble upon a mystical power that draws them back to the Russia in the era of the Romanovs. Together, they go through 300 hundred years of a grand, twisted history. From the first Romanov Tsar, Nicholas, the Iron Tsar, all the way up to the tragic story of The Last Grand Duchess, Anastasia. They learn all the anguish and suffering behind the mask of elegance the Romanov Dynasty wore. They finally experience the intrigue and drama of the royal life and realize being royalty is not all that it's cut out to be. Join them as they see an extraordinary, yet heart-rending family saga unfold before eyes.

Life's tough and you have to deal. It's easier with friends around.

So from reading the summary, you probably think its all like this big historical thing. Well actually, it's more focused on their lives and their relationships with one another. The "mystical power" stuff is a way to make the story more interesting because it adds an element of adventure. It's a perfect way to get the characters into situations they wouldn't normally be in in real life.

Chapter 1

Chewing her pencil nervously, Misao Makimachi gazed out the window. A perfect day it would seem.. Dazzling blue sky, a cooling breeze, sweet curls of warm scents in the air. Glorious. For Misao however, today was to be the day. The day she went and took her driver's license test. This was THE pinnacle of her 16 year old life. It would be a day she would remember forever. Either as the day she got her license, or the day she failed miserably at her first driving test. If she passed, that day would indeed be a perfect day. No longer would she be looked upon as "the pet" of her group of friends. She wouldn't be little Misao any longer. Today, if she passed, she would have a supreme power over her friends. Well, the ones without licenses at least. Hey, it beat being acknowledged as a little girl all the time. Her whole life, she had been labeled childish, immature, juvenile, foolish, babyish…so on. More than anything, Misao wanted to break that stereotype. Today was the first step.

The bell snapped her out of her thoughts and slowly, she gathered her books and walked with heavy footsteps towards her locker. Her head was pounding to the rhythm of her feet, repeating over and over 'this is it'.

She walked steadily, never faltering, but with incredible slowness. Crowds of students flooded by her, their voices mingling, their footsteps creating a thumping rhythm and eventually fading away to her lone steps echoing in the deserted halls. She walked on, opening the door to blinding sunlight and stepping out, savoring its warmth.

She sat behind the wheel just staring at it, completely lost in her thoughts. Her driving instructor was saying something to her, but she wasn't hearing it. Her mind reeled, and she could feel the blood pulsing through her veins, feeding her rapidly beating heart.

'Come on Misao, you can do this' she chided herself mentally, 'we've been over all of this. First start the car…'

With zombie-like movements she went through the steps, she mastered backing out of the parking space and successfully turned onto the road.

By the time she reached an intersection, she was glowing with excitement, 'I can do this! See? I'm doing perfectly, and soon, I will be able to drive anywhere at anytime I want!'

A car came swerving out of nowhere and the world shattered.

Somewhere within the span of 6 seconds, she heard herself shriek in pure terror, letting go of the wheel. She saw her instructor desperately grab at his and spun the car over to the side of the road onto and skid to a stop on a sidewalk.

She sat. Her face was a ghastly shade of gray. She let loose a breath she didn't know she had and sat still for what seemed like an eternity.

Her instructor sounded angry as hell, "I hope you don't think you're going to pass! You missed that stop sign and almost killed us!"

His words ringing in her ears, she trudged home. Defeated. Broken.

Her friends awaited her at her home; they were gathered in her kitchen with balloons and a cake. When she saw them, she crumbled. She cried. Karou's arms went around her and she bawled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Megumi and Aoshi exchange 'I told you so' glances.

Fury rose up inside of her. She felt scalding liquid burn her throat. Her head drummed with her rage and hurt. They had expected her to fail. Just like always, Little Misao who would never accomplish anything except amuse them with her antics. She erupted.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT IS THAT IT? I'M ALWAYS GOING TO BE LITTLE BABY MISAO TO YOU! YOU KNEW IT! YOU KNEW I WASN'T GOING TO PASS! YOU ALWAYS EXPECT THE WORST OF ME DON'T YOU? I'M NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AM I?"

She ranted on and on. Screaming at them, letting loose every angry thought she ever quelled, every hated look she shot behind their backs. It hurt her most that Aoshi. Her beloved Aoshi still thought of her as a child.

She screamed till her knees were weak, and her face a red, blubbery mess. She hurled her final furious words at them and stormed up to her room. Throwing herself on her bed, she sobbed out 16 years worth of tears.

As night fell, the rain started roaring outside and Misao lay on her bed. Not asleep, not awake, just crushed. She lay on her soggy sheets, pushed her face into a pillow and yelled until she ran out of breath.

End

AN: so what do you think? Ok so the address the whole driver's test issues. I really don't know how the whole license thing works in Japan. I don't know if 16 is the legal age, or if they actually have an instructor there or how things work. So I created a scene that would fit the purposes of my story. Please just stay with me. And if anyone knows the real situation, please inform me so that I know for future reference.

I know this chapter is centered on Misao. I think that's how I'm going to slowly introduce the characters. By giving each a chapter and telling a snippet of their lives and slowly intertwining all their lives together. I think that way, the readers have more of an understanding of each character and the story.

So that's the end of that chapter. Hope to see you guys soon. Please leave all comments, questions, or criticism in a review! Thanks!


End file.
